Love Story from Beyond the Stars
by InvaderZora
Summary: WARNING! OC BASED! OCxOCr! What happens when Zim's twin sister falls for a member of the Resisty? The son of Lard Nar? How can they keep their relationship a secret? How can they fight these feelings? Simple. They can't.
1. Turbulance

**This story revolves around the romance of two OC's! No Like No read! No flames aloud!**

**I don't own Invader Zim!**

* * *

Love Story from Beyond the Stars

Chapter one "Turbulance"

**-? POV -**

I was excessively focused. One slight slip and the whole experiment could go hay-wire. The light clicking of the keys under my clawed fingers. I was in a small sweat. This had to be perfect. My lekku perk at the loud crash I hear from the other room, making my hand slip and press the wrong key.**"Containment unit overload. Self destruct in 10-9-8"** I let out a frightened yelp as the computer's words echo through my head. I look at the elevator door and try and get a running start. Too late. The glass of the unit cracks and the life sustaining goop drains. The computers around the unit are sparking jolts of electricity. My lekku are down against my skull and my eyes widen. The computers give a few final sparks as I duck and hide under a nearby desk just in time for the final explosion. I sigh and roll out from under the desk and look around my now ruined lab and find my now dead experiment. I walk over to its limp body and kick it twice to make sure its dead and not just unconscious. "Computer, Can you clean this up?"

**"Do I have a choice?"**

"Not really."

**"Fine."**

"But first take me to the house level. Gir has some explaining to do."

**"Very well, Mistress."**

The tile I was standing on lifted into the elevator shaft, taking me to the kitchen. I stepped out of the trashcan and walk into the living room. The TV is blaring the Scary Monkey Show and there's cupcake batter staining the lime green walls and the painting of a light green monkey that hung over the dark pink couch. I see my twin brother passed out on the floor. I roll my eyes and walk over to him giving a slight shove. "Zim...Zim...ZIM!" He jerks up panting. "No Gir! No more waffles!"

"Zim, Calm down its just me. Where's Gir and why were you unconscious?"

"He tried to make waffles again... It was horrible." I laugh slightly, remembering the last time Gir made waffles.

"You dare laugh at the almighty Zim!" He yells, ruby eyes narrowing into slits while his lekku perk forward in an attempt to make himself look taller even though we've been the same height since we were smeets. In fact the only difference between me and my brother was that I was female,same height ,same light green skin, same ruby eyes, same grey and pink PAK, and we both wear the same uniform. A dark pink Invaders uniform with light pink armored collar and sleeves, with black pants,leather boots, and to top off shimmering three-fingered leather gloves. However there were some slight differences since I was female. I have small pointed eyelashes and my lekku curl slightly at the tips. "Yes Zim. I dare." I lightly pushed him out of the way and looked around for Gir. "GIR!" I yell as loud as possible attempting to mock my already annoyed twin. Gir pops up from behind the couch,landing beside me with a thud. "Guess who made waffles?!" He shrieks with a goofy smile on his face. I look down at the little android. His cyan eyes, antennae, shoulders, and chest-plate glowing brightly reflecting off his round,grey body.

"Okay. One you don't make waffles with cake mix." I say taking some batter off the wall and licking it off my finger for impecess. "Two this isn't even the kitchen. How were you supposed to cook them?"

His smile widened. "With my flashy lighty things!" He screeched, referring to his laser vision. I rolled my eyes again. "Computer, What's your progress on the lab?"

**"All clean Mistress Zora."**

"Good. Now you can get started here."

**"UGH."**

**-? POV-**

There's screaming all around me. I run helplessly through the cowd. We had just gone up against Irken mothership 'The Massive' for the second time, and things were not going well. Our ship was hurdling out of control ,and I couldn't find my dad. Where was he? He needed to be with the other members. They needed their leader. "Dad!"

"Dex!" I heard my father's panicked voice. He ran up to with a worried look on his face. "Dex, We need to get out of here! We're all going to die!" He screeched clinging to me.

"We can't leave! What about the rest of the Resisty?"

"Their all taking the escape pods back to Meekrob! If we're smart we'll go too!" before I could reply he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the automatic doors that led to the escape pods. He didn't waste any time, pushing me in and closing the hatch. I glanced up at the few remaining members and slammed my fist into the button that would blast us into space.

-**Later**-

We were traveling for what felt like hours when the ship started shaking. "Dad! Why are we shaking?!"

"Heh. Heh. Just some minor turbulence." He laughed nervously,staring at the multicolored gauges that were spread across the dashboard.I could see him break into a light sweat as he began to type vigorously on the keys. I could feel the ship starting to speed up. I glanced out the pod's wind-shield. We were heading toward a blue planet with little green splotches. "Planet ahead!" I yelled repeating my fathers actions. Typing as fast as I could,trying to balance the ship.

We headed toward the planet at high speed. I could see the pod light up in flames as we entered the planet's atmosphere. "We're going too fast! I'm losing control!" Dad yelled, hands flying across the control panel. I screamed and clung to my chair, closing my eyes preparing for the worst...

* * *

**Ah yes. Chapter one,always the suckiest chapter. (For me anyway) Be patient my little Invaders. It gets better.**

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I'm really into it.**

**I'm still doing the New Girl in Skool rewrite (Renamed 'Yes Master') it's just I started thinking and jotting down ideas and it evolved into eight beautiful chapters of well ... this. **

**Anywhozles (Yes that Irk-forsaken word has made a return... DO NOT QUESTION ME! PITIFUL HYOOMAN!)**

**Until next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off! **


	2. We Meet

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

* * *

Love Story from Beyond the Stars

Chapter two "We Meet"

I let out a groan. My head was throbbing. My entire body ached. I rolled over, this planet's single sun shineing brightly in my eyes. I sit up with my eyes clenched shut from the pain. I rub my eyes and blink twice, then attempt standing up, gripping the side of the pod for support. It was cool. I guess I had been out for a few hours. I look around for my father hoping he wasn't hurt. I found him sticking out from under a piece of metal that must have came off the pod. I pull it off and glance down at him. His blue-grey skin is covered in blood and bruises. Light grey horns slightly cracked and his medium green eyes clenched shut. Even his navy blue jumpsuit is torn and covered in a thin layer of dirt. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight. Did I look that beat up? I notice my reflection coming off the pod. I take a glance. I look a lot like my father. My skin the same blue-grey only my eyes are greener and a shade darker,even my horns are a couple shades darker than his. My jumpsuit is a deep blue,not quite navy, with a black zipper,sleeves,and legs. My boots are the same color black. I didn't look too horrible but my suit is torn and I have a couple scratches. It seems father got the worse end of the crash.

I hear a small groan coming from his direction and for a second I forget I was even in the crash. Nothing mattered. I couldn't loose the last of my family...

I run up to him and kneel down beside him. He groans again and opens his eyes half way.

"Dex?" He mumbles and sits up using one hand to support himself.

"Yeah its me." I stand up and offer a hand, which he gladly takes. He leans on me in an attempt to stand. He stumbles but I manage to catch him before he falls. I force his arm around my neck, and use half my weight to support him. "Come on. Let's try and find some help." I say walking to what I assume is the way out of the forest. I use the bushes for cover as I scope out someone who looks like they might be able to help. I hope this planet's advanced enough for space-travel... I glance around the civilization. From the looks of it they've barely discovered technology let alone space travel. That's when I spot two green figures walking down the sidewalk. I imeditly recognize the uniform. That same dark pink that haunted my nightmares...

Irkens.

Invaders.

-**Zora POV**-

I rush out of the lab in a hurry hopping on one foot in an attempt to put on my left boot. The alarm blareing behind me telling me in was time for skool. I grab a cookie off the counter and stuff it in my mouth all while racing into the living room. I see Zim,Gir, and PIR all sitting on the couch calmly watching TV. I stop running and take the half eaten cookie out of my mouth. "Zim! You're ready! Why didn't you come get me?! We're gonna be late!" I yell glareing at him.

"My foolish sibling. We are not late."

"Yes we are! Its seven fifty-eight! We literally have two minutes to get to class."

"Wrong again Zora-sister. You're always running late so Zim set your alarm one hour behind."

"You mean its only seven-a-clock?"

"That is correct."

"Zim, you ass."

He rolls his eyes and snickers. "You know you love me."

I wave my hand in a dismissing motion. "Nonsense."

I glace over to my SIR unit. Her purple eyes glued to the TV. "PIR can you set my alarm back to the correct time?" She jumps up and salutes.

"Yes Mistress,right away." she says and walks off. I look her over in my head remembering the day I reprogrammed her. She is an Operation Impending Doom One model which means she has Gir's body shape ,but her eyes,antennae,and shoulders glow a deep purple. Her chest-plate being replaced by an Invaders insignia. A custom job. I didn't really want a _mindless_ slave so I took my SIR unit and redid the wiring, giving her a little of my personality while still being able to follow orders.

I looked down at my twin. "Okay so we're not late but we should still get going."

He gets up and pulls his disguise out of his PAK. Putting on some blue-violet contacts and a black wig that spiked in the front. He marches over to the door, waiting for me.

I grab my own cheap disguise. The same contacts, but my wig is longer and styled into what the humans call a pony-tail. I step out the door and march down the sidewalk. I get the creeping feeling I'm being watched when we pass a small forest...

-**Dex POV**-

I had to do this. Irkens were just what we needed... all while being our worst nightmare. Their disguise machine and base drills would be just what we need. Then again why would they help us? We were the enemy. Irkens point lasers at their enemies! Then blow them up! No. I have to do this. I glance at my dad. He's glaring daggers at the duo. If looks could kill.

"What do you think?" I ask already knowing his opinion on the matter. He's hated those scum since they invaded our home planet, Vort.

"Absolutely not!"

I gulp under his glare. "I don't think we have a choice. I'm not sure if this planet knows of extraterrestrial life." He growls. "Very well."

I step out onto the sidewalk. The Irkens glare at me.

"Vortian! What are you doing here?!" The male snaps giving me the same glare my dad was giving them moments ago.

"I-"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I need your help!"

The female's glare sharpened. "And why should we help you?"

I looked around and smirked. "If you don't I'll call alien then your exposed. Your on a mission are you not? I recognize the uniforms. You get exposed and your mission is ruined."

The female glanced around nervously, looking for any natives that may be watching. She shoved me back into the bush and walked far enough in the forest for us to both be covered in undergrowth. "The almighty Tallest will have my PAK if I screw this up. What do you want?"

"A disguise and a temporary base until I can find a ship." She glanced at my Dad and rolled her eyes. "Your the Resisty aren't you? I've head about your miserable fails against the Massive."

"Problems Irken scum?" I hiss.

She's unphased. "Not at all Vort filth. You can have your disguise and make-shift base." she chuckled darkly. "Let the invasion begin."  
"This is _not_ an invasion."

"Is it not? Our job is to blend in with the natives and gather information,and what is it that you will be doing until you can find your ship?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood there. The sooner I got away from these filthy Irkens the better.

"Follow us to our base. We'll give you some supplies then."

I nodded,clenching and unclenching my fist in an effort to not attack them both. She turned and headed down the sidewalk while we walked behind her in the shrubs. we walked up to a lime green building with a purple roof, door and window trim. The yard filled with creepy robotic gnomes...

-**Zora POV**-

I opened the base door and stepped in only to be greeted by PIR. She immediately bowed to me. Making the older looking Vortian growl and the younger clench his fist at the slavery. "Greetings Mistress. You're home early." Her eyes darkened when she saw the Vortions.

"Intruder alert! Threat detected!" She yelled, lasers,missiles and other Irken weaponry coming out of her head pointed towards the 'intruders', making them step back with wide eyes. "Stand down PIR. Computer! Bring me a base drill and prepare a couple of disguises for our Vortian visitors." I command, tapping my foot impatiently.

**"Yeah. Okay."**The computer replied as a metal tube came down from the wired covered ceiling giving them a drill and a sketch pad, then two pods came down with a holographic screen showing their disguise options. I glanced at Zim. He had been too quiet during this entire ordeal. I could see his irritation and I could hear a faint growl coming from his chest.

"Yes. Yes. Just pick one so you can leave." he snaps gesturing to the machine with a wave of his hand.

They glace at each other and step forward nervously,acting like if they did something wrong the entire galaxy would explode. They each poke a picture and step into the pods.

Steam comes out of the pods ,and I hear a small ding.

"Gah! It hurts!" The younger yells , stepping out. He chose a young human male ,around twelve Earth years, with blonde hair and dark green eyes. Jumpsuit being replaced by a dark blue hoodie with black sleeves and some lighter blue jeans, boots replaced by some black and white converse.

The older steps out moments later, he chose an older male ,around thirty Earth years, with the same blonde hair but his eyes were a sky blue instead of dark green. His jumpsuit being replaced with a red button-up plaid shirt with dark blue jeans. He kept his boots.

I raise an invisible eyebrow "Aren't you a little short to be that old?"

"Aren't you a little short to be an Invader?" He snaps.

I clench my fist and my eyes narrow. You can call an Irken a lot of things scum,filth,master but _never _call a Irken short. Our hierarchy is based on height so the short ones are usually programmed to be service drones. Height means power! If you're tall you can tower over your enemies! Would you really want your enemies looking down on you? (literally.) The short are only usable as servants.

The younger took a few steps back when he saw my glare.

"You have your stuff now leave. We have work to do." Zim murmured in an oddly serious tone,most likely bothered by the short comment. He had always been a bit more taken back on his height,probably because he actually _did_ serve a short time as a service drone. Yeah...not fun.

The younger nodded. "Very well. A deals and deal, and unlike you Irk-scum we keep our deals. Come father,we have work to do" He hisses and grabs the older's wrist dragging him out the door...

* * *

**And to think those two are going to fall in love... *Giggles insanely* **

** The drama's about to start so don't worry! Anyways hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	3. A Proper Meeting

Love story from beyond the stars

Chapter three "A _Proper _Meeting"

-**Zora POV** -

"Great. Now we really are late for skool." I complain, frustrated at the Vortians that left moments ago. "GIR! PIR! Watch the base!" Zim yells, marching up to the front door for the second time that day. I brush passed him. They call me short?! The nerve...

Okay so I admit the other Invaders may be a _couple_ inches taller then me but I wasn't short! I shrugged it off after a few seconds. I was tall enough to make it as an Invader and that was good enough for me. Although a growth spurt would be nice...

I tuned out Zim's angered rambling and imagined myself taller as I walked, smiling ever so slightly. We eventually made it to the broken down skool building. I pulled the door back and stepped into the deserted hallway, marching my way into class. She glared at us and slithered over. "Zim! Zora! Your late! Why?"

I step forward. " Our apologies . We missed the bus." I apologize, putting one hand on my chest in fake sincerity.

Dib stands up "You don't even take the bus! Don't buy it ! They were up to something, I know it!" Dib was the only one on the stupid planet who had figured out our _true_ identities. He has black scythe style hair and a big head that I don't think he'll ever grow into. His eyes are a light amber that hide behind a pair of glasses, and he always wears a blue shirt with a grey bored emoticon on it,black jeans,and black boots. To sum up he's the most annoying thing in the entire galaxy. Zim steps up beside me. "Nonsense. I can assure you that my sibling speaks the truth."

gives us a final glare. "I'll take it. Now sit." She hisses, pointing at our desk.

In scythe we make our way to our desks and plop down ready to be bored out of our superior minds. I kick my feet up on the desk,and pull an Irken Poop soda out of my PAK. I did that a lot. If you're going to be stuck there for seven hours might as well get comfortable.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Class we will have yet another miserable addition to the student body. He should be here in a few minutes, until then open your textbooks and copy the table of contents. You mess up you fail." drones and sits in her desk, starring at us.

I'm up to my third table of content when there's a knock at the door. My lekku perk beneath my wig. I don't bother looking up,to me a new student was just another human for me to ignore.

"You step in and say your name!" I hear snap. I could practically see her pointing at the student. I hear the footsteps as they make their way to the front of the room. "Um. Hi. I'm Dex." That voice. The pencil in my hand snaps ,as I look up at the disguised Vortian. I jump up, and my eyes narrow into slits. "You!" I yell.

He returns my glare. "And what are you doing here Irk-scum?" He snaps in reply,stepping forward. "I ask the same Vort-filth." I step forward as well standing as straight as I can trying to make myself look taller than the Vort that towered over me by a whole three inches. I hear the humans murmuring to themselves, watching our fight in confusion.  
Dex smirks."Thinking over my dad's comment 'short-stuff'? He asks, mocking me.

"I'm NOT short! Now answer!" I snap, grabbing him by the collar slamming him against the concrete wall. His eyes widen at my hostility. "Information retrieval! Really! I'm just here to blend in!"

"Enough! Save it until recess it's the coaches problem then." hisses,not wanting to do extra paperwork.

"Fine." I reply, dropping him. He lands on his side with a thud. I walk back to my desk and sit, trying to calm down. It didn't work. Dib stands up on his desk pointing at Dex and I. "Vort-filth? Irk-scum? Come on admit that wasn't human!" He yells to the class, tying once again to expose alien life. "Nonsense Dib! That was simply another language. I_ am _foreign after all." I argue, using my strange speaking to my advantage. "Dib! Sit down and stop acusing your classmates of being from the moon!" cuts in.

"I never said they were from the moon..."  
"Whatever. Now back to your writing! Dex,you sit behind Dib."

I snicker at the humans ignorance,and get back to my copying...

-**Dex POV**-

I left the base thinking about the Irkens. The nerve of that female! How arrogant. At least we had our supplies. Now I'd never have to see that she-Irken ever again. I felt a tight feeling in my chest as I thought that. Why did that make me so upset? She was Irken. I hate her! I hate all Irkens. They took my planet and my people's freedom. Yet this one seemed different. ..

I shrugged it off the best I could as I dragged my dad down the sidewalk. He finally pulled his wrist away. "Where do we build?" He asks, walking beside me instead of behind. I glance around and see an empty lot at the end of the street. "There!" I say running ahead. I skid to a stop and whip out the sketch pad. I glance around and start my drawing. Nothing too fancy. When I finish I run up and plant the drill. The ground shakes slightly as the base starts to build itself. First the walls and floor then the furniture finishing up with the ceiling. The finished product looked like a small apartment. Brick walls with a brown door, roof , and window trim. In my opinion in looked a little _too_ plain. At least it wouldn't draw attention. Well except for the small planetquake...

Once our new neighbors stuck their heads back in their windows. We went inside to look around. The furniture was as plain as the outside. The couch was a leather brown, the walls were black while the carpet was two shades darker than the couch. I rolled my eyes and stepped back outside. Since the planet was so far behind in technology we had no choice but to build our own ship. Not that this was a problem Vortians were geniuses when it came to technology. No, the hard part would be finding the supplies. My thoughts were interrupted when an older human dressed in a dark blue inform came up to me.

"Hey kid! Shouldn't you be in skool?"

"Uhh."

"Playin' hookie huh? I don't think so. Come with me."

"..."

The human grabs my wrist and starts walking. I follow, slightly unnerved. The human didn't appear to be hostile, but I could never be too careful. He led me to a large grey stone building. The sign read 'skool' in worn red lettering. What was this place? He dragged me through the doors and into an office. He walked up to the female at the front desk. "Caught this one runnin' round' town."

"Name?"

"Well kid, what's your name?"

"Dex."

The office female types on the centuries old computer. "I'm sorry. There isn't a Dex in this skool."

"I'm ... new here and ..." I half lie, getting nervous.

Thankfully they buy it. "Why didn't you just say so sweetheart I can get you signed up right away." She types for a few minutes then looks up. "Okay done. You'll be in class. Oh poor thing. Good luck! You'll need it." The oddly cheery office humans says,and hands me various papers. The uniformed human looks around and tips his hat to the female."My work here is done." He says, proudly, and marches out the door. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Why do I have to be here?" I ask, truly curious.

"To learn and fit in,silly!"  
Fit in huh? I guess I really did have to be here, besides if I left the uniformed human would just drag me back again. "Okay, so where do I find this ?"

"Six doors down the hall and to your left."

I stepped out of the office and tredded down the hall, scanning nameplates until I found ' '. Just the look of the door sent chills down my spine. What kind of unimaginable horrors were behind this door? I slowly knock on the door, unnerved. "You! Step in and say your name!" I hear a harsh voice snap. That definitely didn't help my nerves. I turn the silver handle and step in, slowly walking to the front of the room. "Um. Hi. I'm Dex." I say, as casually as possible,hiding my fear.

"You!" That voice. I hadn't even noticed the small Irkenoid. Her glare is harsh. Once again, if looks could kill. I return the death-glare. "And what are you doing here Irk-scum?" I say, stepping forward. A silent challenge. I hate to admit I was looking forward to her fiery comeback. "I ask the same Vort-filth." She snaps her reply, stepping forward. Accepting the challenge with over flowing confidence. I do however notice her posture straighten in an attempt to look taller. Had she really taken my fathers comment seriously? She wasn't _that_ short.

I smirk and take the teasing opportunity. "Thinking over my dad's comment _short-stuff_?" I ask, almost playfully. Snap out of it Dex! Your mom's dead because of the Irkens. Because of her! The last time we trusted one our entire _planet_ got taken over! They're always stabbing their allies in the back. What makes you think this one is any different?

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel something grip my collar and before I know it I'm hearing my own spine snap against the wall. I stare down at the short-tempered female. "I'm NOT short. Now answer!" I know I crossed a line.

"information retrieval really! I'm just here to blend in!"

"Enough! Save it until recess. Its the coaches problem then." hisses, saving me from the living hell known as Irken fighting.

"Fine." She replies,dropping me, still cross. As soon as she takes her seat a big headed human stands and points at us. "Vort-filth? Irk-scum? Come on admit that wasn't human!"

I rack my brain for an excuse. Something to explain my odd speech pattern. The female beats me to it. "Nonsense Dib! That was simply another language. I _am_ foreign after all." I smile slightly at her intelligence. She was pretty good at covering up any slips. "Dib! Sit down and stop accusing your classmates of being from the moon!" cut in. Maybe humans were just stupid...

"I never said they were from the moon..." Dib mumbles, defending his alein insanity.

"Whatever. Now back to your writing! Dex, you sit behind DIb."

I inwardly groaned. I could tell this Dib-human was going to be a nusence. I shuffled to the seat and plopped down, trying as hard as I could to tune out Dib's questioning...

-**Zora POV**-

The recess bell finally rung after _six hours_ of that torture. As soon as the vibrations hit my lekku I was out of there. I marched out the door not even bothering to wait for Zim. I flopped under the only tree on campus and whipped out my notebook. I flipped through the plans,crossing out the one GIR messed up. "Notebook of plans huh? how cliche' "

"What do _you_ want Dex-filth?" I say not looking up.

"_Dex_-filth? Hey look I have a name!"

I roll my eyes. "Yippie."

"Speaking of names ... I uh never caught yours." He asks ignoring my sarcasm.

I finally glance up. "Why do you care?"

"Just so I know who to Insult."

"Invader Zora, and my brother is Invader Zim."

"Well listen,Zora, I just wanna say... I'm sorry."

He's apologizing? Why would he apologize? He's in the Resisty, and i'm all_ Irken. _Who apologizes to an Irken?! Irkens don't even apologize to Irkens!

"For what?" I ask, suspicious. This _had_ to be a trap.

"I'm apologizing. Don't question just accept. Plus, I know height's a big deal for your species and I practically called you worthless and I'm sorry."

"Uh. Okay." I say getting back to my plotting.

"What are you working on anyway?" He asks, changing the subject and sitting next to me.

I can feel an unwanted blue tint form on my cheeks. "Oh um. Nothing." I close the notebook and push it behind my back in an attempt to hide it. He smirks and grabs it. "HA!"

"Hey! Paws off!"  
"Nu-uh!"

He flips to a page and reads. His look turns confused. "This is your plan? Why tacos?"

"Tacos? I didn't write anything about ... GIR!"  
"GIR?"

"My brothers SIR unit. He's kind of ... malfunctioning."

"Hm." He flips to another page and his eyes widen. "Wow... That's a lot of fire."

"Yeah. I like flames. Deal with it... wait! How can you read this? Its all in Irken." I ask,grabbing the book back.

"Oh that? Its nothing. I kinda picked it up."

"So can you speak it too?"

"No only read it. I can't make the little chirpy sounds you can."

"Little chirpy sounds?"

"You know the little clicks you make when you talk. When the pitch changes!"

"That just proves that Irkens really _are_ the superior species." I say, playfully yet truthfully.

He smiles slightly. "You know, Your not that bad, for an Irken."

"Yep, I'm amazing." I roll my eyes. "But, Your not that bad either, for a Vortian."

His smile shifts to a smirk. "Is that so?"

I glace up to see Zim looking around, lost. "I'll ... see you around." I say standing up and walking off, over to my twin...

-**Dex POV-**

I sigh in relief as the bell rings. I hate this place...

I followed the crowd, really not knowing where I was going. I was led to a a small playground. I glanced around, looking for the female Irken. I knew what I needed to do. I could feel the guilt eating away my insides. I had to apologize.

What if something happened to her? I felt that pain in my chest again. What_ was _that?

I finally found her sitting under a large plant, writing in a small black notebook.

I walk over and glace down,reading the heading. _Experiment 124: 'Operation Tentacle'. _She angrily crossed out the plan. Maybe she forgot to carry the two? I smirked. Aren't Irkens supposed to be '_superior beings'? _

"Notebook of plans huh? How cliche'."

She doesn't even glance up. "What do _you_ want Dex-filth?"

"_Dex_-filth? Hey look I have a name!" I say in fake enthusiasm

"Yippie." She mumbles sarcastically, reading over the failed operation.

"Speaking of names ... I uh never caught yours."

"Why do you care?" She asks ,looking up,suspicious. '_Right. Never trust the enemy.'_

"Just so I know who to Insult." I reply ,nonchalantly.

"Invader Zora, and my brother is Invader Zim."

"Well listen,Zora, I just wanna say... I'm sorry." I don't care what she did ,but there was no way in the galaxy I was calling her 'Invader' anything.

"For what?"

"I'm apologizing. Don't question just accept. Plus, I know height's a big deal for your species and I practically called you worthless and I'm sorry." I say, a green-ish tint forming on my cheeks.

"Uh. Okay."

"What are you working on anyway?" I ask,curious, sitting beside her.

"Oh um. Nothing." She slammed the notebook closed and was about to put it in her PAK. I smirked and grabbed it, jumping up in the process."HA!"

"Hey! Paws off!" She shrieked, as I held it just out of her reach.  
"Nu-uh!" I turned and flipped the page. _Plan-Thingy of Evil. 'Operation Taco-waffle'_

"This is your plan? Why tacos?"

"Tacos? I didn't write anything about ... GIR!" She yelled.  
"GIR?" I asked in confusion.

"My brothers SIR unit. He's kind of ... malfunctioning."

"Hm." I flipped the page again. _Experiment 137: 'Operation Flamethrower'_

"Wow... That's a lot of fire." I say, looking at a poorly drawn picture of the planet covered in flames.

"Yeah. I like flames. Deal with it... " She trails off. " wait! How can you read this? Its all in Irken."

"Oh that? Its nothing. I kinda picked it up."

"So can you speak it too?"

"No only read it. I can't make the little chirpy sounds you can." '_Chirpy sounds? Really Dex_?'

"Little chirpy sounds?" She asks,confused.

"You know the little clicks you make when you talk. When the pitch changes!" I attempt to explain, probably making myself look like an an idiot in the process...

"That just proves that Irkens really _are_ the superior species." I roll my eyes as she states the 'fact'. "You know, Your not that bad, for an Irken."

"Yep, I'm amazing." She says in proud sarcasm. "But, Your not that bad either, for a Vortian."

I smirk. "Is that so?"

I notice her gaze shifts from me to the crowd of humans. I see a flash of green pass by,pushing people out of the way. She rolls her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"I'll ... see you around." She says, smiling slightly and marching off.

_Did she just ditch me?_

_..._

* * *

**_Another amazing chapter :D_**

**_YAYYYYY! _**

**_I don't know what to say here ,but...I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! EVEN IF IT IS AWESOME!_**

**_(If I did it would be filled with horrible slash!)_**

**_anyways until next time,_**

**_Invader Zora signing off!_**


	4. A Shocking Encounter

Love story beyond the stars

Chapter Four "A _Shocking_ Encounter"

-**Zora POV-**

"Looking for someone?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Heh? Oh.. Yeah..."

"Well?"

"There was an incident..."

"What did you do?!"

"Uh... Let's just say the Dib-stink is now stuck to the ceiling..."

"...How...How does that even happen?"

"Glue."

"Nice." I complimented,not every day you can get Dib's 100 pound head stuck to a 1/2 pound tile. It takes skill.

Just then the bell rang. The vibrations bouncing off my lekku. Finally the best part of this retched skool day, time to leave. Finally I could leave and think. I could leave and shed this hot,itchy disguise. I had an operation to plan out anyway. Soon. Soon _Operation Flamethrower_ would be underway then this spinning ball of dirt would be mine... and Zim's and I may have promised GIR and PIR the moon but other then that it's all mine! I slipped through the halls at almost unirken speed,leaving my brother behind, stopping just before I hit the double doors. "Stop right there, alien scum!" I heard from behind. I immiditly recognized the voice. That horribly annoying voice. The Dib-human. I gave a half-hearted turn. I had dealt with the big-headed smeet enough times to not have to worry about being 'exposed'. "What is it now,Dib-stink?" I say, really not in the mood to have to fight him off. He stepped forward, amber eyes glaring in obvious hatred. I stepped back. I could see the small glint of some alien catching gadgetry sticking out of his pocket.

_Sleep cuffs.._

Perfect...

"This ends now..." He murmured,grabbing the cuffs.

I just now noticed the tears in his trench coat, small globs of glue stuck to his big head. He must have fell from the ceiling.. of course... Zim caused this...

"Stay back! I mean it! I'll-I'll lay eggs in your stomach!" I threatened,yelling the first thing that came to mind.

"Gross... but it won't work!"

"I ripped that off from Zim anyway..."

"But...Zim's a guy..."

"Exactly..." That was the beauty of the threat. At the time anyway...

I was being backed further into the corner, I saw Dib reach into his pocket again. He pulled out a small black cube,tossing it slightly. Four long wires emerged from the cube and clung to something behind me. I felt a sharp shock come from my PAK. I yelped,and cringed. The electricity...

"What did you do to me?!" I growled, it wasn't going to end like this,not until I had this planet under my rule...

He smirked. "I know you, Zora. Your always armed. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes." I coughed, my power was draining.

I could feel my eyelids droop,as my lekku picked up on a small mechanical click. I didn't fall into a deep sleep or anything, not yet anyway.I was tired.. so very vision blurred ,but I fought to stay awake. I wasn't ... going down this way... in the hands of the enemy.

I heard some shouting ,but my hearing was slurred. I saw a blonde flash and heard a loud thump. I felt an arm wrap around my squeedily-spooch, supporting my weight as I drifted into unconsciousness.

-**Dex POV** -

As the bell rang I saw the humans run into the hallways. I sighed and got up from my comfortable spot beneath the plant. I could see the male Irken,Zim was it,staring confused into the crowd. I glanced around searching for his female counterpart. _No luck._ I shook my head, wondering why I was looking for her in the first place. _She's Irken... _

_She doesn't feel emotion..._

I repeated to myself ,over and over, like it would do any good. I walked slowly into the hallway,trying to concentrate on what was important, what I needed to build my ship. A sturdy engine. Enough fuel. A strong body, something that could penetrate atmosphere.

Thats when I heard it. A loud yelp,and a deep growl. "What did you do to me?!" The voice snapped._ Zora!_ My head was spinning, worse then in the crash. All that 'she's Irken' rambling imiditly disappeared from my thoughts. The only thing running through my mind now was _'Not her.' _

_'Anyone but her.'_

I may have looked human, but my instincts and speed were still there,under the hologram.

I forgot everything as my senses kicked in. Nothing mattered then. I lost control as I acted only on the Vort version of what you humans call 'Adrenaline'.

I ran at top speed,almost invisible to human eyes. I didn't care who was watching, or what was going on. I just knew I had to protect Zora.

"Release the female!" I skidded to a halt, standing right behind the Dib-human. I gripped his collar and copied the move Zora had used on me,slamming him up against the concrete. The only difference. I knew what my opponent was capable of. The human was clueless. An unknown attack. He stared down at me with the same look I had given her. Wide-eyed and afraid. "You-You called her Irk-scum! I know what you are! I looked it up!" He stuttered. Where was the human going with this? "Planet Vort, once an ally of the Irken empire...You were conquered! They betrayed you! Help me! We can stop their rain of terror! Terror!" He screamed_._

I ignored his pleas. "Where's the key?!"

I could see the humans gathering around us out of the corner of my eye. A couple gasped when they saw Zora, laying there, limp. I'm pretty sure one fainted.

"But this our chance!" He screeched.

I got tired of his whining, practically throwing him to the floor. I walked over to the unconscious Irken,and wrapped my arm around her Squeedily-spooch, feeling for a beat.

"Move it! Move it! Outta' my way!" I heard Zim's screaming and I could see the humans being pushed to the side, as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

I finally released the breath I didn't even know I was holding when I felt the small thumping of her squeedily-spooch. I glanced up to see Zim standing at the front of the crowd , his eyes widened in a panic. His eyes narrowed as he saw me. He didn't think _I _did this,did he? He ran up to her, glancing at the glittering cuffs. Had he seen these before? His peirceing glare leaving me and looking behind him,where the Dib was still on the floor shuffling backwards.

_I thought Zora had a temper... _

He spun, a long metallic leg coming from his PAK, stopping millimeters from the Dib-human's heart. "Give Zim one reason why he shouldn't kill you right now..."

lesson learned: _**Nothing**__ is more dangerous then a pissed off Irken Elite..._

Dib gulped and stared down at his chest,not daring to breath.

"She's not dead! She's still breathing!" I called, in an attempt to calm him down, or at least keep him from murdering Dib in the middle of the hallway...

Thankfully,the last part worked. The metallic leg slid back into its rightful place in his PAK.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and legs, and lifted. She was lighter then I thought she would be. Easily carried. I gave Zim a quick nod, and ran out the door,ignoring the fact I was carrying an Irken bridal-style.

I skidded down the street, as I spotted out the neon green base.

I practically burst the door down as I rushed in, panting heavily.

_Lab... Lab.. Where's the lab?_

I noticed the blue-eyed SIR sitting on the couch drinking something labeled 'Suck-Monkey',PIR sitting right beside him. "Missy! Why you sleepin'?" The blue-eyed SIR asked as he jumped up,staring at his fallen mistress.

PIR's eyes narrowed into slits, watching my every move. "Why are you here Vort-filth? Irkens do not require sleep... What happened to Mistress?"

"Dib." I answered.

her eyes widened in alarm, as she jumped from her spot on the couch. "This way." she mumbled, rushing over to the kitchen ,and stepping into a blue trashcan. I didn't question it and stepped in next to her. I had other things to worry about. _'Please be alright...'_

I watched as the small kitchen shifted into an underground maze of technology, all stained in a fierce magenta. The blue walls of the trashcan turned into a mysterious grey,as we went past the first floor,deeper into the purple labyrinth. "Where are we going?" I asked, this place had to have had at least a thousand floors.

"The main laboratory. It has an experimentation table that we can turn into a cot."

"You don't have a healing bay?"

She looked up at me like it was the stupidest thing I could have ever said.

"No need. Irkens heal quickly and any scratches they have heal within one Earth hour. We never thought Dib could do so much damage. Usually its Mistress who leaves Dib broken. What happened this time?"

I moved one hand down to her PAK,feeling the wires and the small magnetic cube. "I think he shocked her.. through her PAK. It's pretty useless right now." I felt my sense of technology kick in, this would be a simple procedure, remove the wires and the electromagnet without interrupting the electric waves that kept her alive,then rewire the cuffs to accept the alien DNA, thus waking her from her coma.

Simple yes, but I did need the tools to do it. I felt the elevator whir to a stop. I stepped off the tile and glanced around the room. There were tubes lining the walls each one containing a different experiment. The middle of the room had an experimentation table, surrounded in various scalpels and chemicals. The rest was wires and monitors,all monitoring heartbeats and breathing. I stepped over and gently placed her on the table,moving away all the scalpels to make room for medicines. "Master Zim should be arriving shortly." PIR said,grabbing pillows from the closet. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you do that? They're not even here."

She looked at me,confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Mistress-Master thing. Have you ever called them by their real names?"

"Okay one Mistress _is _here. She's just a little out of it. Two Of course not! I would never be so disrespectful! I would only say their names after their official title."

"Its not disrespect it's equality. What makes _them_ better then you?"

"They are Irken. I am a PIR unit. They rank above me, and always will. Tell me Vort. Do you treat your computers as equals? Your machinery?"

I shut up. This 'I rule you' garbage was drilled in her AI. PIR took the pillows and made a small bed next to Zora. She picked her up and gently rested her on the pillows. "Better then metal." she mumbled.

I grabbed some wire cutters. "Let's get to work." I noticed PIR flinch at the tool.

She looked down at her feet. "Sorry. Reflex."

I was just about to cut the first wire when -

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? An Irken PAK is a very delicate thing and-"

"It'll be fine PIR! As long as the waves don't cross..."

* * *

**So many chapters today! XD**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


	5. The Kiss of Death

**Review**** corner:**

**mortifaerie : Sorry for the delayed reply, but...  
**

**I call antennae lekku because it makes it sound a bit more exotic and is actually a very popular word in the IZ fanfic community. That and I'm lazy when it comes to spelling... :P**

**As for the describing all at once.. yeah that's a bad habit of mine.. I'll see what I can do to fix it but if the problem doesn't go away ... **

**bear with me...**

* * *

Love story from beyond the stars

Chapter five "The _Kiss_ of Death"

* * *

-**Zora POV-**

"Is she awake?"

"Missy,You's done sleepin' yet?"

"Zora-sister? Can you hear me? Can you hear Zim?"

It's dark... So many voices,all in a deranged slur.

_It hurts..._

_My PAK..._

_Lifeclock?_

**10:00**

_Ten minutes?_

_NO! I-Dib! NO!_

_Scalpels__! _

_My squeedily-spooch!_

I launched myself upward. "NO!" I screamed,panting heavily,expecting to be surrounded by a bunch of middle-aged men in lab coats,but instead saw the worried faces of Zim,PIR,GIR,and the Vort-filth,Dex. I glanced around. The familer magenta metal calming me down. A single monitor hanging above me, measuring cardiac and breathing levels.

The cardiac-rate trying to calm after my nightmare, an IV gowjed in my arm.

"What happened?" I asked,putting a single hand on my throbbing head.

"Dib-stink attacked you. Sleep cuffs." PIR mumbled,glancing over me in concern. "Three days ago."

"Three days?!" I yelled,pulling out the wires and the IV. _Three days of work wasted..._

_The mission..._

"Mhm." Dex hummed. "I saved you. Your lucky I got there in time. You could have died. The magnet was about to drain your PAK's electricity."

"Why?" I snapped. _Foolish Vort... You saved my life. Do you know what that means in Irken? How disgraceful. Being saved by the enemy. _

"...?"

"Why'd you save me? I don't need your pity,Dex. I can handle myself." I hissed again, jumping off the make-shift cot. I had more work to do. Three days worth plus today...shleep*...

"I saved your life! Don't I at least get a thank you? Something? Anything?! Your not as strong as you think you are,Zora! You could have been killed! On some experimentation table! Dead!" He yelled,taking it the wrong way.

"If your stupid enough to get yourself killed then maybe you didn't deserve a life in the first place." I murmured, an old Irken saying.

"Don't ever say that!"

"Why not?!" I snapped. It was true! In Irken terms at least.

My yelling was interrupted as he grabbed my collar,cupped my cheek, and pushed our lips together.

"Mmph!"

My eyes widened in surprise, then lidded as he kissed me. He was sweet like... tropical fruit.

Like the sweetest,freshly picked, mango. Not that I had actually ever had a mango ... because well Earth-toxins, but he tasted like the mango flavoring. The kind in gum and candy.

He finally pulled away, breathing slightly heavy. "Because your perfect." He murmured under his breath,to where I could barely hear,even with my perked lekku.

He stepped over to one of the many elevator tiles,a green tint staining his cheeks. "Computer, Can you take me to the house level?"

"**Haven't you people heard of stairs?!"**

"Please?"

"**Pft. Fine."**

As soon as he was gone I brushed my hand on my lips, trying to shake off the tingling feeling. "What just happened?" I asked,hazily,my mind fogged.

Zim looked about two shades greener then normal. Almost sickly. "Zim's sibling... and a..."

"Missy and Dexy sittins' in a tree~" GIR giggled,insanely,ignoring his master's obvious discomfort. "ha ha! K-I-S-S! haha ING!~"

A blush formed on my cheeks as GIR sang. I felt queasy all of a sudden,in a good way, like I was nervous...butterflies,I beleave their called.

I shook my head. "I- uh - have work to do..."

-**Dex POV-**

It had been three days! Why wasn't she awake yet? Did something go wrong with the procedure? I glanced down at the sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful. I never knew Irkens could even look peaceful. Dad had described them - all of them - to be heartless murders.

Zora was just.. different.

How I longed to see those beautiful ruby eyes...

_Ugh. What's wrong with me?_

She started twitching. "Ten - Lifeclock. Mphm" She rolled over,kicking and clawing at the air,attacking it. I shot Zim a worried look. He kept glancing from the keyboard to the cardiac-monitor,the beat speeding up and spiking as she thrashed.

"PAK! Scalpel!"

"Is she awake?" PIR asked,concerned for her mistress. She hadn't left Zora's side since she first entered the coma. I didn't understand. Did she even mind serving Zora? No matter what she was always there,awaiting orders. Waiting to say those forsaken words. The words all Vortians dreaded. _'Yes mistress,I obey!'_

"Missy,You's done sleepin' yet?" The blue eyed SIR,GIR,asked the struggling figure. GIR was the same way when it came to orders, he would happily jump at the chance to please his master,to hear the slightest bit of praise. The best he could anyway, his memory chip seemed to be a little ... broken.

"Zora-sister? Can you hear me? Can you hear Zim?" Zim called from the keyboard,worry toning his voice.

"Dib! Scalpels!" She shot up suddenly. "No!"

She was breathing heavy,panicked. She glanced around,releaved to be surrounded by the magenta Irken metal. "What happened?"

"Dib-stink attacked you. Sleep cuffs. Three days ago." PIR explained,gently.

"Three days?!" She screamed,that hostile attitude returning. She pulled out the wires and the IV that connected her to the monitor.

"Mhm." I hummed,trying to act casual,a little proud,just trying to make it sound like I wasn't worried about her. "I saved you. Your lucky I got there in time. You could have died. The magnet was about to drain your PAK's electricity."

"Why?" She spat,bitterly,like it left a bad taste in her mouth,defiantly not the reaction I was expecting.

"...?"

"Why'd you save me? I don't need your pity,Dex. I can handle myself." She hissed again.

I felt rage build up. I ,loved, was quite fond of, hated her a lot less then the other Irks.

I didn't want anything to happen to her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"I saved your life! Don't I at least get a thank you? Something? Anything?! Your not as strong as you think you are,Zora! You could have been killed! On some experimentation table! Dead!"

"If your stupid enough to get yourself killed then maybe you didn't deserve a life in the first place." She murmured,under her breath, to where I could just barely hear.

"Don't ever say that!" I snapped. Those words sent a whole new wave of emotion through me. She didn't know what she was talking about! She was perfect! She was sweet,violent,sarcastic,proud,and stubborn all at the same time. I swear she drives me insane! A crazy, stupid, wonderful, kind of insane!

"Why not?!"

This is when I did something really stupid. I snapped. I grabbed her collar,cupped her cheek,and kissed her.

"Mmph!"

She was sweet like a strange kind of...candy maybe? Like a whole bunch of mixed fruit. Like Skittles. My lips massaged into hers. The tropical sweetness staining my lips. I opened my eyes halfway,releaved to see hers closed and her lekku standing on end from the surprise, her lips moving in rythem with mine. I pulled away,mainly for my own need for breath. "Because your perfect."

I stepped over to one of the elevator tiles,a bright blush staining my cheeks. "Computer, Can you take me to the house level?"

"**Haven't you people heard of stairs?!"**

"Please?" I asked,sweetly. '_kind of ruining the drama here computer..._'

"**Pft. Fine."**

I sighed as it lifted me in the shaft.

_What did I just do...?_

* * *

**And so the romance begins.. **

**- Invader Zora**


End file.
